


【夜巍】缘

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	【夜巍】缘

说完沈巍就回到了他和沈夜的卧室里，刚弯下腰想铺床，背后就黏上了一个大号的人型挂件，抱着他的腰把脸贴在他的后背上蹭来蹭去。

“别闹”。

沈巍拿胳膊肘怼了一下他。

“我不…”。

沈夜深深浅浅的呼吸打在他的耳畔，下一秒他就感觉到自己的耳垂被一团湿软包围，沈巍忍不住打了个激灵，但是也没舍得去推开他。

他板着沈巍的肩膀让他面对着自己，细密的吻从额头一直落到脖颈，留下了一串红色的湿滑痕迹。

手从沈巍宽松的家居服下面伸进去，两指捏上他胸前的红萸揉搓着，嘴唇吮吸着他脖颈处的那一小块皮肤，沈巍捏了捏他的肩膀，“别，别留印子…”。

“嗯嗯嗯”。

沈夜胡乱敷衍着，嘴上的动作倒是一点没停下来，一条腿顶开沈巍的膝盖顺势挤进他两腿之间，微微抬腿蹭着他已经是半勃的性器，双手从他的胸前离开滑到腰窝处，隔着布料感觉不太舒服，沈夜便捏着他衣服下摆的两角从下至上掀了起来，一只手掐着他的腰，另一只手摁着他的后脑勺吻了上去，滑腻的舌头顶开他紧闭的牙关，疯狂掠夺着他嘴里的空气，每次非得把沈巍吻到几乎是喘不上来气的时候才肯放过他。

这也算是沈夜的一个恶趣味吧。

沈巍喘着气把头埋在沈夜的颈窝里，，身子软的只能用手环着他的脖颈才能不让自己瘫在地上，沈夜用手揉捏了几下他已经勃起的性器，然后摁着沈巍的肩膀把他推到床上躺平，整个人伏在沈巍的正上方，裤子也是宽松的，用手轻拽一下裤腿就能把整条裤子都褪下来。

沈夜隔着内裤用舌尖轻舔了一下他的性器，沈巍潮红着脸不自觉的扭动着身体，刻意被闭紧的双唇也露出了几丝呻吟。

他轻笑了一下，用牙齿咬着沈巍的内裤边一点一点的往下褪，惹的沈巍又是打了一个激灵，而后没等给他反应的时间就含住了面前已经勃起的性器，舌尖在龟头上打着转，柔软的舌头也在顺着冠状沟勾勾点点的打着圈，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的大腿内侧，沈巍半抓着他的头发，两条长腿也紧紧夹着沈夜的身体，沈夜的唇舌一路向下，舔舐着性器的周身，没过多久沈巍就全射到了沈夜的嘴里，他舔了舔嘴角，拉着沈巍的胳膊把他拽了起来，捏着他的下巴就吻了上去，口腔中肆虐着腥咸的气味，可能是因为沈夜亲上来的缘故，这个气味也没有那么让沈巍不适。

沈夜让沈巍趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，这个姿势实在是太过羞耻，让沈巍的整个身体都在泛着红，沈夜揉了两下他手感极好的臀部，从兜里掏出润滑液挤了一点在手指上，手指轻轻摁压着穴口，很快一根手指就能随意的在小穴里来回抽插着并伴随着淫荡的水声。

“哥哥看看这是什么”。

沈巍朦胧着眼看着晃在眼前的事物，勉强的辨认出这应该是根毛笔。

“你拿，拿毛笔干什么”。

“哥哥问的好”。

然后沈夜就拿着毛笔尖在沈巍的后穴上扫来扫去，软毛来来回回的擦拭着穴口，从穴口流下来的液体打湿了整个软毛，用手捏一捏还能滴出水来。

“不，不要…”。

“哥再忍忍，很快就扩张好了”。

说着沈夜就把毛笔掉了个，饥渴的穴肉颤动着，把笔杆一点一点的吃了进去，而一捅进去就会直接捅到最深处撞在敏感点上，沈巍想叫又不好意思，只好咬着下嘴唇，毛笔在他小穴里缓缓进入然后再慢慢吐出来，笔杆上沾满着黏腻的饮水，沈巍的呻吟连压都压不住，断断续续的从唇边渗出。

“哥哥你知道吗，这是你最喜欢的那根毛笔”。

“混蛋”。

“唔嗯”。

沈夜又把毛笔捅了进去，这回是毛笔尖先进去，软毛刮着穴肉的内壁，激的沈巍的身体又是一阵阵的扭动，来来回回抽插几十下，他终于是忍不住又射了一次，穴口流出来的水沾了沈夜一手。

“还要看到什么时候”。

沈夜冷着脸用余光瞟着站在门口的人，“站了多长时间”。

“一会儿罢了”。

“怎么”，沈夜勾着嘴角笑的肆意，“要一起吗”。

夜尊没有惊讶，只是红着脸淡淡地点了头。

他胯下的小帐篷也支了起来。

沈巍惊恐的扭着头看着靠在门边的人，摇了两下头，“不行，不行的…”。

“可以的哥哥”。

沈夜抚了抚触他的脸。

“不…唔…”。

话还没说完就被夜尊抚着脸吻了上去，拒绝的话又被自己吞进了肚子里，他看见了夜尊眼角闪着的泪花。

别拒绝我。

他听见夜尊这样跟他说。

沈夜褪下了内裤，昂扬的性器一下子就弹了出来紧贴着沈巍的穴口，象征性地蹭了几下之后，又粗又烫的阴茎猛的插进小穴就被穴口里嫩肉给紧紧包裹住，沈夜长出一口气，用手托起他的臀部将阴茎往更深处送，浅浅的抽插了几下之后便大操大干起来，每一次都能狠狠的撞在敏感点上，差点是要把沈巍给直接顶出去。

而夜尊那边撩起长袍褪下亵裤，把自己已经涨的发疼的阴茎在沈巍软乎乎的脸颊上蹭了蹭，让他沾上自己的味道，沈巍像是无师自通般，唇舌追逐着夜尊的阴茎，伸出舌尖在柱身上舔了舔，夜尊身体一颤，揪着他沈巍汗湿的头发把阴茎探进了他的口腔里，腰身挺动着在他嘴里抽插，呜咽的声音被堵在嗓子眼，看起来真是可怜极了。

双重快感让他弓起脊背直打哆嗦，失神着又射了一次，而夜尊和沈夜几乎是在同时射出，浓稠的白浊灌满了沈巍的后穴的口腔，还有些残余的挂在嘴边，落在眼镜的镜片上。

沈夜伏在沈巍的耳边低喃，“哥哥，再等等，就快结束了”。

说完就抱着沈巍往浴室里走，让他双手撑在洗手池上，赤裸着身体面对着镜子。

他冲夜尊扬了扬下巴，“你来吧”。

夜尊耸耸肩，从身后抱着沈巍把自己的炙热抵在他的穴口，而沈巍紧闭着眼，似乎是不愿意面对镜子里的自己。

浓稠的白浊留在小穴里充当着润滑剂，夜尊一挺腰，粗大的肉棒遍没入了沈巍的后穴中，阴茎在小穴里横冲直撞，沈巍从口中发出的呻吟声都是嘶哑的。

沈夜站在他的身旁扣着他的后脑勺和他接吻，另一只手从架子上拿下来一个电动棒打开开关把它放在正在和夜尊结合的穴口处，强烈的快感冲击着沈巍的大脑，让他整个人都在剧烈的颤抖着，夜尊拉着他的一只手摸到他们两个结合的部位，“你摸摸，舒服吗”。

说着又是一个深顶。

他感觉自己掌心烫的要命，像把手放在炭火上烤着一样。

沈夜在一边叼着他的耳垂吮吸着，“哥哥，你睁开眼睛，你看看自己”。

沈巍被他蛊惑的睁开了眼睛，镜中的自己被夜尊掐着腰操干着，身上满是斑斑点点的白色痕迹，脖颈上是被人吮吸出来的红色印记，脸颊两边充斥着不同寻常的潮红。

偏偏脸又长得那么纯情。

“哥哥，你看看镜子里的自己，对淫荡啊”。

“为人师表的大学教授被自己的弟弟摁在镜子前操干”。

“听上去是不是就很刺激”。

“别…别说了”。

沈巍的声音带着哭腔，显然是被欺负的狠了，也许是被刺激的，下身的阴茎抖了抖，又射出几滴稀薄的液体，而夜尊又在他身体里抽插了几十次才射了出来，性器缓缓从穴中滑出，沈巍的身体也几乎是软成了一滩水，全靠他俩搂着才没直接跌在地上。


End file.
